


Кашель

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cancer, Lung Cancer, M/M, Modern AU, ангст ради ангста, зарисовка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Ви не хочет, чтобы Неро обращал на его кашель внимания.





	Кашель

**Author's Note:**

> Может, однажды это вырастет в полноценный миник, но не сегодня.

Неро терпеливо прикрывает глаза, когда Ви сгибает кашлем, прижимая ладонь к лицу. В полумраке комнаты: единственный источник света — телевизор, где сейчас какая-то глупая реклама — видно его изломанную фигуру. На лицо падают волосы, свет от экрана четко и броско вырисовывает худую руку, жилы на кисти.

 

Ви не хочет, чтобы Неро обращал на его кашель внимания. Неро не может не обращать, но молчит, стараясь сделать вид, что смотрит только в дурацкий цветной ящик. Будто задушенный кашель — это не страшно. Это просто и ничего не значит. Это не отголосок смерти, а просто простуда.

 

Ви притихает на некоторое время, не разгибаясь, но потом кашляет опять. Звук по ощущению похож на наждачку. Неро тяжело выдыхает, сжимая-разжимая единственный оставшийся у него кулак. В груди скребет будто по-настоящему, будто опухоль растет в груди у него.

 

Неро устало прикрывает глаза и жмурится.

 

Он бы хотел, чтобы Ви перестал загибаться. Даже если бы для этого пришлось начать загибаться ему.

 

Ви, кажется, задыхается. Неро не выдерживает.

 

Он осторожно кладет ладонь ему на спину, меж таких острых лопаток, исчерченных черными узорами. Ви вздрагивает. Спина у него напряжена, мышцы конвульсивно дергаются, когда он захлебывается кашлем, сухим и скребущим горло.

 

Неро не давит, просто придерживает, чтобы хотя бы так показать, что он не один.

 

Ви убирает руку от лица, немного приподнимая голову. В мелькающем свете телевизора Неро видит темный росчерк на его губах, Ви смотрит на свою ладонь, в его глазах отражается белый технический свет, а на ладони — тот же росчерк, влажный и кажущийся черным.

 

Раньше он никогда не кашлял кровью.

 


End file.
